


Missed Connection

by mcustancm



Series: Sam's angst pile [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Harley Keener was gone... he left Peter and their three-year-old daughter.When he came back, Peter found out what he did, what his own husband did. And lord does Harley regret it, he hates himself... alot.Age Up AU





	1. Fighting his own depression

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored one day and this happened...
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins

“No! Harley! You don’t understand do you?” Peter yells at his husband of 3 years. 

“Love-” Harley starts

“No! You don’t get to talk, I don’t want to hear from you at all! You just sit there and listen.” Peter lashes out. 

Harley curled up on the couch listening to his upset husband

“You- you!” Peter can’t even finish his sentence. “You left... “ His voice is quieter. “You went back to Tennessee.” 

Harley nods, he did go back to Tennessee, for three months. Without telling Peter. The worst mistake of his life, he regrets it so so much. 

“Darlin’…” Harley notices Peter took his ring off, and Harley twists his own ring that remained on his finger when he was gone. 

“Harley! We have a child… a-and you left.” Peter shakes his head in disgust. “And you know what else, Harls?” Peter looks directly at him. Staring at his blue eyes. Brown meeting Blue, like it has for years. Except this is different, the brown eyes are filled with hate and disgust, while the blue is filled with shame. 

“You cheated, Harls… you left me and Caroline… our daughter Harley… that's what you left behind.” Harley’s heart sinks down to his knees, making him feel weak. 

“Pete… I-” 

“Harley… shut the  _ fuck _ up! What don’t you understand? I’m supposed to be the man you come home to every night… me! Not some random guys in Rose Hill… What the hell? You say you love us… love me... love Caroline. Do you? I thought you wanted to be different from your father.” Peter paces the floor before deciding to add one more thing. 

“Tony would be so ashamed… you know that right? He would be so mad…” Peter adds softly.

Harley just sits there, head in his hands, regretting everything. 

“Pete…”

“No… Stop,” And Peter left the room. 

_ Ding _

“God, who the fuck is that?” Harley says standing up. He opens the front door of their apartment to fine MJ holding Caroline. 

“Hi precious!” Harley says, pretending nothing happened and that he wasn’t gone for months. 

“Daddy?” Caroline says as MJ puts his three-year-old down. 

“Harley?” MJ says in shock. “Wh-where were you?” Her voice starts to pick up on him. 

“MJ, not now… please.” Harley says, picking up Caroline. MJ nods and leaves his apartment, he shuts the door behind her. 

“Daddy?” She repeats.

“Hey, sweetheart… how was your time with Aunt MJ?” He asks, sitting down on the couch, placing Caroline next to him.

“Where’s Dada?” She says, looking around for Peter. Harley hears footsteps leaving their bedroom. 

“Here he comes…” Harley says softly, Peter looks at him with their daughter and picks her up carrying her to the kitchen. Harley leaves the house. He walks along the streets of Queens looking up from the rock he was kicking every now and then.

“Lord… I fucked up… I fucked up real bad.” He says to himself, alone on the busy streets of New York. “I love him, why- why did I do this… god fuck…” Harley continues. He shakes his head in disgust for himself. “Those dumbass guys meant nothing to me… why did i- why did I even go back? I fucking hate Rose Hill.. why argh!” He screams to himself as to not disrupt the public. 

“Hey dude, are you okay?” Someone says around him. Harley looks up to be face to face with Flash Thompson. 

“Flash?”

“I- uh well I go by Eugene now… yeah, times have changed.” He laughs a little bit, “What's up with you Keener?” He says walking alongside him on the sidewalks of Queens.

“It’s Keener-Parker… now,” he nods, remembering their wedding day.

“You guys stayed together... huh,” Flash says, he looks like he is examining Harley. “Something happened… I can tell.” He says.

“Yeah… I- Peter and I got into a fight,” Harley looks up at Flash “I kinda went back to Rose Hill for a few months, leaving Peter with our daughter… alone.” Harley shakes his head and looks back down at the sidewalk. 

“Wait, follow me, I know a spot we could catch up,” Flash says, “If you’re up to it,” He offers. 

“Yeah, okay…” Harley says following him. 

They walk across the busy streets to a bar and Flash opens the door for Harley. 

“Thanks,” Harley says, and Flash nods at the appreciation. They sit down at the bar and Flash orders them two beers and they sit, drink, and talk. 

“So, you said you had a daughter?” Flash says, returning onto the subject.

“Uh… yeah, we adopted her officially 4 months after we got married. She’s three and her name is Caroline Love.” Harley takes a sip of his beer before continuing. “We changed her middle name from Lynn to Love, we liked it a whole lot better.” He laughs a little. “Before I left… we were in the process of trying to find a surrogate so we could have another kid, but DNA related. It was going to be mine… well, ours of course but… y’know.” Harley looks up at Flash. 

“Yeah… no, I get it. So why’d you leave?” Flash asks.

“Stress,” Was his only answer. “I was ready to start a family with him when we adopted Caroline, but the talk of another kid… it stressed me out.” Harley took another sip of his beer and so did Flash. “What's up with you, Eugene?”

“Same old same old... “ He says, thinking of what to say next. “My mom kicked me out, but that was a few years ago… I’m good now.” He says quickly taking a sip of his beer.

“Sorry about that…” Harley says.

“Yeah… but I have a girlfriend… so that good” Flash smiles.

“That's great Eugene!” Harley pats him on the back and smiles at him… fighting his own depression. 

“Thanks, dude,” 

“No problem.” Harley nods,  _ fighting his own depression.  _


	2. Pink and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff cause I decided y'all need some happiness in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins

Harley took the subway home that night, something he hasn’t done in months. He sat alone in an empty car, staring blankly at the orange seats around him.

“Fuck…” he mumbles when the train stops and a family walk on. Harley observes the family; a mother, a father, and 2 sons. One son seems to be around 9 while the other seems 15. The mother and father holding hands as they sit next to each other on the other side of the car. Harley shakes his head and adjusts his baseball hat.

Harley twiddles his thumbs along with the next two stops, occasionally rolling his eyes at the family’s laughter. He slowly leaves the car when he gets off at his stop. He stares at the stairs as he walks up to them. The staircase led him right next to his apartment building. 

He opened the doors, waved at the doorman, and walked into the elevator. Harley presses number 6 on the elevator buttons. Leaning against the back of the elevator, Harley took out his phone. 6 texts from an unsaved number.

**679-232-9022**

679-232-9022: hey babyyy

679-232-9022: harls???

679-232-9022: Harley did you leave town? Text me XOXO

679-232-9022: you should see me right now Harls ;)

679-232-9022: missin you X

679-232-9022: stop ignoring me!!

Harley blocks the number as the elevator opened on the 6th floor.

He takes his keys out of his pocket as he walked down the small hallway to apartment 6B and messes with the keys until he finds the correct key, Harley then unlocks the door.

The sight he sees is the TV on with New York Giants basketball game clips playing, a sleeping Caroline on a sleeping Peter. Harley smiles lightly and closes and locks the door behind him. 

He moves to pick up the remote to turn of the TV. Then he picks up Caroline carefully as to not wake her up, then carries her to her crib. Peter and Harley have yet to switch out her crib for a bed yet, but they knew they should. 

Harley switches off her light and closes the door quietly, he turns to see an awake Peter Parker-Keener staring at him from the couch.

“Harls…” he says as if he has something to say to him, but he doesn’t finish the sentence. He shakes his head and gets up off the couch opens the door next to Caroline’s room (A.k.a. Their room) and shuts it behind him, leaving Harley in the darkness of the living room in his sweatshirt and jeans. He lays down on the couch and starts to drift off.

  
  


Harley woke up hours later to the sound of his daughter crying, he immediately sat up and ran his fingers through this messy curls before getting up. He looks up to see if Peter had already taken care of it, knowing he wouldn’t want Harley to be in there if he was. But… the door was still closed, so he walked over to Caroline’s door and smiled at her. 

“Hey, babydoll… w-what's wrong?” Harley says lifting the three-year-old out of the crib and placing her on the floor. 

“Dada?” she tugs on Harley’s shirt. 

“No… honey…. Dada is still asleep… but daddy is here.” He says trying not to tear up. God, he regrets it so much.

“Nope,” she says.

“What do you mean ‘nope’ darlin’?” Harley says, his southern accent sneaking in his new New York dialogue. He crouched down to be face to face with Caroline 

“I want dada.” 

“Baby… he’s sleeping,” he says, tucking her brown hair behind her ear. 

“No!” She pushes Harley away. Harley stands up and looks at her, tears in his eyes, heart filled with regret.

“Honey…” He says quietly.

“NO!” She screams, making Peter wake up.

Peter opens Caroline’s door to see her screaming at Harley.

“Hey princess…” he said walking over to her, Harley moving out of the way leaning against her dresser.

“Dada!” She wraps her arms around Peter’s legs. 

“What’s wrong?” He says, now crouched down to face Caroline. Harley finally lets his tears fall, but no sounds come out of him. 

It takes Peter some time to calm down their daughter. But afterward, she finally falls back asleep. Peter leaves the room but doesn't go back into the bedroom, no. He sits at their wooden table in the kitchen. 

Harley follows him and sits opposite him.

“Pete?” He quietly says after sitting in silence for some time. 

“Why,” Peter looks up from the table to look eye to eye with his husband. 

“I…” Harley shakes his head and leans his head on his hand that is upwards on the table. “I couldn’t tell ya,” He says. 

“What made you do it?” Peter says, his eyes becoming watery. “Why did you leave us,”.

“Peter i-”

“We were ready for another child, Harls… why did you go back?” His voice is softer than it was earlier. This time Peter is looking for answers, not to fight.

“I don’t think I actually was,” He lightly smiles remember his conversation with Flash earlier that day. 

“But… Harley…”

“I know… I said I'll do it, but Pete… with you being Spider-Man and me working during the day… I didn’t think we were ready.”

“Why didn’t you say so… Harls you didn’t have to leave a-and cheat on me. What good was that gonna do?” His voice picks up. 

“Peter… god, I regret it so much. I was… I was lost.” He says, running his fingers through his hair. “I hate myself for cheating you, I love you more than anything in this universe… a-and I’m sorry… so so sorry.” He says looking at Peter’s fingers. “Where’d you put the ring?” He asks.

“I put in our wedding album box… it's in the bag though. I wish you never left.” He says looking over at the mantel where the box is kept. The box sat upwards, left to the TV. On the lid was a picture of them kissing. Pepper took it for them. Inside was pictures from their special day. They were 24 when they promised themselves to each other. They're only 27 and now that’s broken. 

Harley gets up and walks over to the box. He carries the box over to where he and Peter were sitting. 

“May 18th, remember?” He says opening the box and sitting next to Peter this time. 

“Yeah…” he smiles, he pulls out a picture from the box. It’s a picture of them dancing, both in black suits. Harley’s with a golden tie and Peter’s with a pink one. 

“Pink and Gold… god, we’re so gay,” Harley joked, pulling another picture out of the box. This one is of them with their sisters. Peter on the left with a 13-year-old Morgan under his left arm, his other arm around Harley’s back. Harley on the right with a 17-year-old under  _ his _ arm and his right around his new husband. The girls were wearing pink dresses with gold trimming. 

“Yeah… Harls… can you believe Morgan is 17?” He says looking up at him. 

“God and Abbie is 20…” he says in shock. 

They look through pictures for hours, until at least 4 am. Peter’s ring has been out of the box for an hour, but it remains in the bag. 

_ For now… _ Harley thought.

They smile at each other every once in a while, remembering their simpler times. 

“I’ve missed this…” Peter admits. Harley turns his head to face him in shock. 

“Y-your drowsy… you need sleep.” Harley deflects Peter’s statement, it’s unlike Peter to forgive so easy.

“Come to sleep with me…” Peter says, heavy-eyed. 

“Pete- I…”

“Please?”

So he does. This is… progress… right?


	3. CLPK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Harley talk to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeenjoy
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins

Harley wakes up first, he takes his time leaving the bed. They didn’t hold each other throughout the night like they used to. They faced opposite directions through their sleep. Harley places his feet on the floor and grabs a shirt from his closet. 

He left everything here when he left,

and Peter left it alone. He didn’t move any of his things. 

Harley rubs his eyes and walks into his daughter’s room. 

“Hey Caroline,” He smiles.

“Sorry, daddy.” She says to him, her arms reaching upwards to get out of the crib. Harley lifts her up and asks “why? You did nothing wrong, sweetheart.” He places her on the floor and grabs her hand and they walk to their smallish kitchen. 

“I yelled. I’m sorry.” She says. Harley crouches down to be eye level with his daughter. 

“Baby… I’m sorry…” he says, kissing her forehead. She holds onto a tiny necklace he has never seen before.

“what's that?.” Harley points to the necklace 

“ Grandma came over and put it on me, dada let me keep it on.” She smiles and hugs her dad.

“You’re very smart for a three year old,” he says to, astonished by her full sentences. “What’s on the necklace?” He asked her. And she shows him. It’s a golden circle and it says her initials on it ‘CLPK’ 

“Caroline Love Parker-Keener,” He smiles as he looks back at his daughter. He stood back up and lifted Caroline. He sat her down on the kitchen counter as he grabbed the eggs and began cooking. 

“The day we adopted you, you were so small.” Harley says recalling the memory. “Your middle name was Lynn, but your dad and I loved you so much we changed it to ‘love’.”

Harley continues, and Caroline sits there quietly, listening. But it’s not like she hasn’t heard this story thousands of times. But it’s been a while. No one told it to her for months. She didn’t know where her dad went, why he left. She’s only three for heaven's sake! But, Caroline understood he was gone.

“Where do you go?” She asked, interrupting her dad’s story.

“I- …” he turns to face her. “Caroline…” he sighs. “I went to visit home…”.

“Dada cried,” She said, playing with her own beautiful brown hair. 

Harley knew she couldn’t tell the sting of her words to him. But it hurt to be called out by his daughter. 

“I know..” he says, wiping a tear from his eyes, handing her a plate of eggs with a fork. 

“Why?” She asks in her high pitched innocent voice.

“Yeah… why?” Harley looks up to see Peter standing in the doorway of their room, fully dressed in his black sweatshirt and blue jeans, holding his keys. 

“Peter…” Harley says walking over to him, Caroline turns to watch them.

“I have to go,” He says walking to the front door. Caroline started to cry as Peter left. Harley just stood there. That’s the exact words he said when he left. 

_“Harley wait… what are you doing?” Peter called after him, chasing him around their room. _

_“I need to go.”_

_“Harls… where are you going?” He says, tears forming in his eyes. _

_“I have to get away from here.” Harley says throwing a few shirts and shorts in a backpack. _

_“Harley… what about Caroli-“ _

_“She’s always like you better.” He stops what he's doing and goes into the bathroom to grab his medication._

_“Honey, you know that’s not true.” Peter says, now sitting on the bed as Harley walks back into their room. _

_“Peter… fucking damnit.” He grabs his back and heads for the door, “I have to go,” he says. _

And then he was gone.

Gone for three months. 

Peter cried all the first month, he’d even asked MJ to take care of Caroline for two weeks, something he’d never do.

Peter picked up an extra shift at Stark industries without confirmation from Pepper. He worked all day, and almost all night… trying to forget about Harley. Trying to not call him, trying not to text him. 

Caroline missed her Dads so much, MJ had to stay home from work for 3 days until Caroline was feeling better to go to preschool again. MJ had to explain their situation to the teacher so if she had an outburst, she understood why.

Life was tough on all four of them. And their 'best friends', Harry and Ned, were no were to be seen. Just MJ was around for them. 

  
  
  


“Fuck” Harley mumbled so Caroline wouldn’t hear it. 

“I thought dada loved me!” Caroline cries.

“Honey, he does. He truly does,” Harley walks fast over to her. “Babydoll, he’s just upset, give him some time… okay?” He says to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Mad… at you?” She asks. 

“I think so.” _I know so._

“Is he going to come back?” She asks wiping her tears away.

“I sure hope so.” He says.


	4. Ice cream and parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst... obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little longer... I don't know if it worked or if it's noticeable. But, here's the playlist I listen to while writing. My friend @marvelbygold made it (thats her insta btw, follow her). 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mcrMJRUOS8YVwhgaSMBIg?si=21Iz2u-LTe2TRoLR6D1dVQ
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me alive!
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> Enjoy!

Harley took Caroline to preschool that day, a simple task really, but today came with judgment. The staff of her preschool all knew Harley left them, MJ had to tell them. He wanted to just drop her off and leave, but the principal noticed he was there. 

“Mr. Keener-Parker…” she fake smiles at him.

“Mrs. Lewis,” Harley says turning to face her. He was holding Caroline while she held her own backpack… Avengers…the new line of Avengers… with Spider-Man on the lunch box. An inside joke really… she knew her dad was Spiderman but she also knew she couldn’t tell anyone so it made attending preschool as a three-year-old extremely difficult. It was an accident how she found out. Peter came home late from patrol, and he was in his spiderman suit. He took off the mask and kissed Harley, who had been waiting for him to come through the window for hours. Caroline walked into their room as Harley was cleaning up some cuts Peter had gotten on patrol.

“Come to my office?” she asks him kindly. 

“Why?” Harley says before he whispers something in his daughter’s ear. Harley places her on the floor and she runs to her classroom, greeted by her friends. 

“I need to speak to you…” she says squinting her eyes. 

“I think I need to go back to my apartment,” Harley says, snarkily. So he heads for the door and walks back home. 

The walk home is simple… well is supposed to be. Harley ran into yet another person he knew from high school, Betty Brant. 

“Oh my god, Harley?” Betty says from a distance, waving at him. 

“Fuck… not again,” Harley mumbled under his breath. “Hey, Betty, what’s up doll?” He says to her in the kindest manner possible for him at the moment. Betty eventually meets up with him and starts creating conversation. 

“Long time no see, huh?” She says smiling. 

“Yeah…” Harley pretends to laugh a little, “What's new Betty?” He asks her 

“Well… Ned an I are engaged, I’m sure Peter told you,” She smiles at him. 

“If only you knew…” he says quietly. 

“What was that?” She says cheerfully. Harley shook his head and placed his hands in his coat pocket as he walked down the sidewalk with Betty. 

“Ok… well, you guys are definitely going to be invited to our wedding!” Betty claps her hands in excitement. Harley nods in agreement, smiling (fake of course…). “So where is your husband anyway?” Harley cringes at that sentence. 

“Umm, actually Betty. I have no clue… I think he went to the store, so I dropped off Caroline.” He says to her. God, she must have no idea he left… doesn’t Peter tell Ned everything?

“Oh… well, say hi to him for me!” She smiles and walks down a different street. 

Harley hums an old song his mother used to sing to him when he was younger, smarter perhaps. But before he knows it, he’s back home. Pulling some old leftovers Peter must have ordered out of the fridge and microwaves them.

Being home alone when you're a teenager is amazing. You feel like your parents finally trust you, end up throwing parties anyways. But when your an adult, and married being home alone sucks. And that's what Harley learned today. 

He sat alone at the table reading some new articles he missed out on. He sat alone on the couch watching Simpson reruns. He laid down in bed alone to take a nap. 

Harley had no job, he was fired when he left New York… so what was he supposed to do anyway? It’s not like he could try and find his way back into Peter’s heart that day, he wasn’t there! God,  _ where is he? _

Harley hears the door open. 

“Peter?”

“Yeah.. what do you need?” Peter says… he sounds… intoxicated. How is he even this intoxicated? Harley looks at his watch 1:24 pm. Harley walked out into the living room to see Peter wobbling, trying to find his way to the couch. 

“Pete?”

“Yeah! What the fuck do you want?” He says falling over onto the couch, face first.

“Why are you drunk? It’s like one pm!”

“Why did you leave?”

“Peter… you need to sober up!”

“No!” Peter threw the remote at Harley, obviously, he missed. He’s so fucking drunk he probably couldn’t even see straight. 

“Go, take a cold shower now,” Harley says, pointing his finger to their bedroom. 

Peter pretends to laugh and Harley rolls his eyes. 

“I’m going to get Caroline, You better be fucking working on getting sober when we get back. Got it?” He says grabbing his keys. No response though… “How did you even get drunk? Your metabolism is so… high?” Harley looks at him. 

“Fuck you, that's how,” he responds. Harley shakes his head and leaves the apartment. 

Peter lies there and does not move for a good 15 minutes. 

“Fiiiiiiiine.” he ends up saying to himself. He tries not to fall over as he walks into the bathroom. 

Peter stands in the shower, hot water running down his back. Soon, tears fall down his face.  _ Harley  _ caused this. It was Harley…right?

  
  


“Heya, Kiddo.” Harley smiles when he sees Caroline running out to him. “How was school?”

“Mrs. Lewis took me out of class today…” She says holding her dad’s hand as they walk out of the school.

“Well… what did she say?”   
“She asked why you were in New York,” She smiles, thinking nothing of the situation. Harley shakes his head and clenches his other fist. 

“What did you say to her, Darlin’?” He picks her up and walks over to an ice cream stand. 

“I told her you to live in New York,” She smiles a took the cone from the man making them. “Thanks!” She told him . 

“Caroline… how about we go to the park?” He said to her as she nodded excitedly. 

“Central Park?” She asked hopefully, she wished she lived in Manhattan, but Queens is where Peter grew up and wanted to have his family.    


“Yeah…” He says to her, as he carries her down a few steps into the subway station. Anything to keep her from Peter as he sobers up, lord what did he drink?

The subway ride was soothing, Caroline sat on Harley’s lap finishing her ice cream. Occasionally Harley would doze off for a quick second, but Caroline made sure he didn’t fall asleep.

Caroline runs around the playground in Central Park for a good 30 minutes until Harley’s phone goes off. 

“Hello?” He says answering it.

“Where are you,”

“Central Park… you still sound… drunk. Pete, what the hell?” He says a little quieter. 

“Come home.”

“No, I’m with Caroline. Take a shower.”

“I did…” 

Harley shakes his head and hangs up as Caroline calls out to him. 

“Daddy! Look!.” She smiles at him 

“I see!” He replied. He is worried about Peter, worried about their marriage. Fuck… he is worried about Caroline’s future. Her parent’s fighting all the time? Terrible. And for a quick second, Harley thinks about leaving… again. It would make life easier for Peter and his daughter.  _ His daughter.  _ The thought vanishes. 


	5. Closer to forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowers are cute... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, we're back! 
> 
> Go check out my Instagram: @holland.simpkins and my new twitter: @simpkinsholland
> 
> also, I'm working on a second project! : Young Avengers Initiative (Ao3)
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life! <3
> 
> enjoy! <3

“Y’know what Harls?” Peter says to Harley late at night. Caroline is asleep, Harley is in the kitchen trying to force himself to eat something. He really hasn’t eaten since he got back, except for those leftovers. 

“What…?” he turns and looks at him. Holding a piece of chicken he really doesn’t want to take a bite out of. 

“You shouldn’t have come back, everything was fine without you,” Peter said, taking a soda from their refrigerator. He has sobered up, he seems to be doing well. 

“So you’re asking me to go again?” He stares at him as Peter takes a sip from his drink. He decides to take a bite from his chicken. 

“No… no, that's not what I’m saying. You shouldn’t have come back, Caroline was fi-”

“No.. no she wasn’t, you know that's horseshit, Peter.”

“You’re right,” He sighed leaning against the counter. “But she was going to be, a-and now that you’re back… never mind.”

“Pete…” Harley says remorsefully. He looks at him as Peter shakes off the thought. 

“Just… don’t leave again?” He asks softly.

“I… I won’t,” Harley responds in the same tone. Peter head back into their bedroom and Harley throws the chicken away. 

Harley sleeps on the couch that night. Falling asleep to memories of simpler times. Before he ruined everyone’s life…

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand that he ruined his family’s life, he knows this. It’s the guilt and shame he didn’t know that would come with it. He actually never thought he would go back to Queens, but he did. And now it’s different… all because he got a text from an old ex in Rose Hill. 

His name was Jacob, and Harley used to love him, adore him, spend every damn minute of his time with him. Jacob loved him back, and in Rose Hill, Tennessee that was difficult to find. Then, as Harley did recently, Jacob left him. Without warning. But it wasn’t until 3 months ago, Harley heard from him again… and Harley hates himself more than ever because of this but he fell for Jacob and his tricks. And the only reason he managed to escape this time around was the thought of Peter back home without him. It made Harley feel sick, so he came back. And then the guilt started, 

It’s a terrible feeling really. Coming back knowing everyone hates you. Harley was in Rose Hill for 3 months and he didn’t visit his mom or sister once, not once. He was hiding away with some boy who was supposed to mean nothing to him. But he got trapped. Trapped in Jacob. A feeling of lust that was supposed to go away with the man. But the feelings trapped itself inside Harley and came right back out when Jacob messaged him.

_ Heya Harls, i dont even know if you still go by Harls. But… I'm back in rose hill, we can meet up if ya like. <3 <3 <3 _

He didn’t know how to feel about the text, it was so short but it made everything fly back. Peter is the love of Harley’s life, no doubt. But this stupid little guy set Harley off.

Was he ever going to tell Peter about Jacob? Probably not, it isn’t worth the argument. But Harley better shape up fast because his family is slipping out of his hands. 

  
  


\-----------------

It was the same routine for a few weeks now. Harley and Peter becoming close, then lashing out at each other again. Peter had every right to yell at Harley whenever he pleased, cause everything was Harley’s fault. He made everything worse…

He tried to make Peter’s life a breeze throughout the week, especially because he had to be Spider-Man at night. So, Harley took Caroline to and from school, and to the park on Fridays. Harley was also in the process of finding a new job. Something he’d think he should get to prove himself to his husband. 

Because that's what they were, “husbands”. Harley had broken their vows. Vows they made to each other. Vows he made to Peter. What he did was wrong, and shameful. But, nonetheless, this was one of their good weeks. So, Harley decided to pick up some flowers on the way from getting Caroline from school. Just sunflowers, to show that Harley does care. 

“Dada? I’m home!” Caroline called out like she did every time they came home. “Daddy has a surprise for you!” She said running into Peter’s arms, who was standing in the kitchen at the time.

“Does he now?” Peter smiled, picking up his daughter and kissing her forehead. Harley laughed and handed the flowers to Peter. 

“Oh… Harls, they’re beautiful, w-where did you get them?” He asked placing his daughter back down to find a vase to put them in. 

“Not important,” he says to him. Peter smiled at him, kindly, like he was almost forgiving him. They were getting closer… every day. Closer to love, closer to forgiveness. 


	6. Chocolate and silver bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my hiatus and I present you the final chapter of Missed Connection. 
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING

_ 4 months after Harley came back. _

They were sleeping in the same bed now, facing opposite directions. 

Something Harley learned is progress is slow… really slow. Like, really slow.

They kissed, once. It was short, but Harley had missed it, he missed it a lot. He misses him a lot. 

Peter felt the same way about Harley. He missed him… he missed it when he wasn’t home. He missed sharing a bed with him, he missed taking care of Caroline together, he misses loving him. 

Caroline was struggling to try to cope with these new changes. It was hard enough on her already when Harley left. But when he came back, she was even more confused. Something MJ told her when she was living with her was “Sometimes people change, and that's okay. But sometimes it isn’t.” And if that didn’t confuse a three-year-old, I don't know what would

Every Friday, Harley would bring home a gift for Peter and make dinner that night. This week was chocolates. Peter’s favorite kind was Lindor, so that's what Harley got him. The encounter occurred like this:

“Dada! I’m home!” Caroline smiled as she ran into the house. Peter picked her up and spun her in a circle. 

“Happy birthday princess!” He smiles and hands her a small wrapped box. Caroline kisses her dad on the cheek and said: “Before I open mine, Daddy got you something!” She smiles and points to Harley. Peter shakes his head and puts Caroline down. Harley smiles and hands him the chocolates. Peter took one out and ate it. 

“Thank you, Harley,” Peter said. Harley shook it off like it was nothing. “Okay Caroline, open it up.” Peter turned to face Caroline, he very carefully wrapped his arm around the smol of Harley’s back. Harley bushed put his arm around Peter.

Caroline opened the gift and smile when she saw the silver bracelet. It said something, “Dada, what does it say?” She asked putting it on. 

“Try and read it,” He said urging her to read the bracelet.

“Umm…” She examined it closely. There were mini fake diamonds encrusted in the band. “It says, Caroline Love.” She smiles and looks up to her parents. “Kinda like my necklace!” She smiled and showed them. Peter laughed and smiled. “Do you like it?” Caroline nodded and gave him a hug. 

“Hey Caroline, I got you something as well,” He says going over to the TV cabinet where he hid the present.

“What is it?”

“Come see!” he says to her getting the bag out. Caroline ran over to him and gently took the back. She opened it and smiled. She gasped and Harley smiled. Peter smiled lovingly at the two… wait…. 

“Thanks, daddy!” She smiles showing him the bear. She hugged it closely as Harley quickly glanced over at Peter. Peter mouthed “I love you,” And something inside Harley snapped back into place. He walked over to Peter and kissed him, Harley’s hands cupping Peter’s face. The kissed made any words meaningless. Nothing of hatred that the two have said to each other meant anything anymore. They found love. Sure, it got messed up, but it’s back. 

“I love you…” Peter cried softly, his words barely audible. Harley smiled and wiped Peter’s tears. 

“I love you more.”

Caroline sat on the couch with her bear and smiles as her dads made up. “Why is dada crying?” She asked sweetly. Harley looked over to his daughter then back at Peter.

“It’s happy tears,” Peter explains, now crouching down to be face to face with Caroline. 

“Happy tears?” She asks, confused. Peter nods his head in agreement. “Oh!” she giggles and Peter picks her up. 

“Since it’s your special day, where do you want to go?” Peter asked Caroline. She thought about it. 

“Playground?” She asked looking back and forth between her parents. Harley nodded and grabbed the keys. 

**EPILOGUE**

“Happy 16th birthday sweetheart!” Harley smiles as his daughter came downstairs in her dress for her birthday party. They were at the party venue 

“Thanks, dad!” She smiles as her younger brothers Kayden and Bradon run-up to her. They are 11 years old and twins. Harley and Peter adopted when Caroline was 6. Her brothers mean everything to her. She'd rather hang out with them instead of her friends at school.

“You look beautiful Caroline!” Kayden told his sister. Bradon nodded in agreement. “You look awesome!” She was wearing a blue and green sparkly dress that hit the floor. It wasn’t poofy, that's never been this soccer player’s style.

She fixed her hair as Peter walked into the room.    
“That's not my daughter! That's a beautiful young lady,” He said to her. 

“Hey pops,” She smiled and gave Peter a big hug. “Do look nice enough?” She asked worriedly to her family. Bradon laughed. “You are going to outshine the disco ball!” He says running around and jumping. 

“Bradon don’t ruin your suit,” Harley says cringes as he jumps onto a couple of chairs in the dressing room, Kayden soon to follow. Harley shakes his and puts his attention back on Caroline. “You really do look spectacular,” Harley says. 

“Thanks…” She said. She took a deep breath as her best friend, Lily ran into the room. 

“Ready?” Lily asked excitedly. She took her best friends and led her to the doors of the party room. Peter, Harley, Kayden, and Brandon followed them. 

Before they went inside, however, Harley and Peter shared a quick kiss. “I’m proud of us,” Harley smiles. 

“Me too…” Peter says back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this! I spent about a month planning it out and I really wanted it to be perfect.


End file.
